What Did I Ever Do To You?
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony becomes the victim of harrasment from two other agents at first he thinks it's just in his head or even joke but the abuse quickly become extreme and puts him in danger. Being stuborn he doesn't tell Gibbs. Will Gibbs find out what's wrong and save his agent? "Written for the NFA You Should Have Come To Me Challenge. I only own Ramirez and Kline. Major character death(s).
1. Prologue: Ominous Voices

"I hate that Agent DiNozzo." An ominous voice commented.

It was late and the bullpen was mostly dark. Only four people occupied the room Gibbs and Tony who were hard at work at case reports. Tony doing double because Gibbs had sent poor McGee home with a nasty stomach virus Tony had thought that it would be nice for his Probie to return to work and find his paperwork completed so he didn't mind staying a little late. Gibbs had actually finished his paperwork but was sticking around because he had an extremely bad feeling in his gut and did not want to leave his agent. He had been worried that maybe it was McGee who was in trouble but he called Sarah and had her check in on him and he was fine really sick but not anything to worry about. Ziva had finished her paperwork and Gibbs had dismissed her to a girl's night with Abby they were going to order take-out and watch "Magic Mike" which they had borrowed from Jackie Vance. Talk about awkward Leon delivering it and Gibbs, Tony, and McGee seeing especially since McGee was throwing up. The only other occupants besides security were two agents from other teams SFA's James Ramirez and Parker Kline whom lurked in Gibbs's bullpen.

"I know what an entitled asshole that DiNozzo." Ramirez whispered.

Tony thought sure he heard his name but when he looked up he was alone except for Gibbs who had gone to put something on the director's desk. He shrugged, turned up his iPod and went back to work. Gibbs walked down the stairs after leaving his note on the desk of Vance's assistant. He saw Tony stand up and walk over to his desk paperwork in hand.

"All done DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked after coming back downstairs.

"I finished mine but still have some of Probie's to do but I am exhausted." Tony explained.

"Go get some rest. Don't worry about McGee." Gibbs assured.

Tony nodded and exited relived something was majorly creeping him out and he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew he wanted to be home on his couch with a DVD. Gibbs sighed as he watched Tony leave his gut was still churning and he was beyond relieved that he would be heading home and likely staying in the rest of the night. Suddenly Tony stopped, rubbed the back of his head, whirled round, searched the room, shrugged and practically ran to the elevator. Gibbs bit his lip and gulped something bad was going to happen. He set Tony's paperwork on his desk, gathered his things, and left. He got to the elevator to find Agent's Ramirez and Kline had arrived a few seconds before him. They were talking but when he entered they stopped.

"Hello Agent Gibbs" they said in unison.

"Ramirez, Kline" Gibbs replied.

After that the elevator ride was uncomfortable silence. They got off nodded to each other and headed out the door. Gibbs head to his car on the west side of the parking lot he turned back and saw Ramirez and Kline head towards Kline's car on the east side. There was something about those two that really unsettled Gibbs.

"That's odd why are they carpooling they don't live near each other?" he thought. "Maybe they are more than just friends."

*bang* *bang* Tony jumped at the sound of someone knocking at his door. After being alone in the bullpen that evening he had been quite jumpy. He had heard people whispering but saw nothing and when he was leaving he got hit in the head with an eraser but when he turned back there wasn't anyone there. He shuffled to the door and saw the delivery man from "Uncle Luigi's Pizza". He opened took out his credit card along with a fiver for the tip. He handed the guy the card in exchange for the pizza, the guy scanned the card and handed it back to him. Tony slammed the door behind him, locked and dead bolted the door, and ran with the pizza to his bedroom. He drew the blinds and locked his bedroom door. He decided that he would only leave the room to use the bathroom that night. After he finished eating he used the bathroom and washed his hands. He picked up his phone and almost called Gibbs.

"Nah he'll just tell me I am being paranoid or worse worry and put me under protection detail." He thought.

He got in bed and climbed under the covers. He had never been more afraid in his life not even when he had the plague. At least then he was in the hospital with doctors and nurses attending to him. Not to mention Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy worrying about him. Now he was alone and maybe even in danger.


	2. Mind Games

Ramirez stood back while Kline unlocked the door to his apartment. Until recently the two had never been close or even formally met but then Kline was called in to assist Ramirez's team on case where he had previously dealt with the suspect. It was then that they discovered their mutual dislike of Agent Tony DiNozzo.

"So I never asked you why do you hate DiNozzo?" Ramirez asked Kline as he sipped a beer standing over Kline's table.

"Eleven years ago when Agent Burly left I was supposed to get a position on Agent Gibbs's team but then that spoiled DiNozzo came waltzing in with his "My partner was dirty" sob story and his daddy issues and Gibbs takes pity on him. Next thing you know I'm on some thankless team and he's winning awards and accepting them for Gibbs." Kline replied.

"Douche" Ramirez whispered.

"Why do you hate him?" Kline asked.

"I hate the way he treats McGee and of course he just flashes that grin and tells some sob story and all is forgiven." Ramirez complained.

"Yeah what a jerk." Kline replied.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Ramirez asked.

"I propose that we make his life hell." Kline replied with a sly grin.

"I second that." Ramirez replied clinking the neck of his beer bottle with Kline's.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Tony's alarm went off he sat up and pressed the off button. He was still a little shaken about the previous night. He briefly considered calling in and saying that he had McGee's bug but decided against it. If one member was out then a team of four could still go into the field but if more than one that team was assigned desk duty. Besides the fact that Gibbs would just worry and call him every five minutes to make sure his lungs were OK.

"It was probably just in my head. It was pretty late and I was exhausted. I may even be coming down with McGee's bug." He thought.

Sighing he got out of bed and started to get ready for work. Once he was dressed and showered he. He made a mental note to make a Gatorade, crackers and broth run on the way in. If he was getting sick he was going to be ready. After a quick stop to the convenience store he went to work leaving his supplies in his trunk. He noticed that it was just Gibbs and Ziva in the bullpen indicating that McGee was still sick.

"You're late DiNozzo." Gibbs barked.

"Sorry I needed to get some supplies I may be coming down with McGee's bug." Tony apologized.

"Rule six DiNozzo. You need to see Ducky?" Gibbs replied.

"Nah I feel fine now just want to be prepared." Tony replied.

"If you insist." Gibbs replied eyebrows raised.

Tony nodded and sat down at his desk. He went to work on finishing McGee's paperwork. When he finished he went to reach for his stapler only to find it missing. After searching every drawer, moved everything around on his desk, and crawling around under his desk he realized that it was gone. It had been there the night before when he left so he knew McGee hadn't taken it and Gibbs didn't take stuff so that left Ziva.

"Alright where is it?" Tony demanded.

"Where is what?" Ziva asked.

"My Mighty Mouse stapler!" Tony growled.

"I do not know!" Ziva replied frustrated.

"Well it was on my desk when I left last night and now it is gone and you came in before me so where is it?" Tony asked.

"Well I did not take it perhaps you accidently left it on Gibbs's desk?" Ziva asked.

"Alright I'll check." Tony replied.

He walked over to Gibbs's desk and began to root around Gibb's desk he was so busy looking that he didn't see that Gibbs had snuck up behind him.

"What are you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

"Uh looking for my Mighty Mouse stapler." Tony replied.

"Well it isn't there and it's not on McGee or Ziva's desks either so just leave it I will help you look when we get off work." Gibbs explained.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Vance called leaning over the balcony.

Tony sighed and walked upstairs wondering what had happened to cause him to be summoned by the director. Had he seen the stapler incident? Was he in trouble? Had somebody died?

"You wanted to see me director?" Tony asked.

"Look Agent DiNozzo I am glad that you have grown up and are getting a more adult stapler but throw your trash out in your trash can not mine. This can is a director privilege." Vance chided.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"Here!" Vance yelled shoving the mighty mouse stapler into Tony's hand.

"But I didn't… I'd never…" Tony stammered.

"Just don't do it again." Vance replied.

Tony walked back downstairs confused. He tried to put the stapler back without anyone noticing unfortunately that was kind of hard to do with Gibbs and Ziva present.

"Where was it DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"In the directors trash can." Tony replied.

"Well why did you put it in there?" Ziva asked.

"I didn't." Tony replied.

"Then how'd it get there?" Gibbs asked.

"Did Abby have Noah here again?" Tony asked. Noah was the son of a friend of Abby's from church who had gone up to the northeast to help with recovery from Sandy and Abby sometimes took him to relieve his grandmother.

"No he had morning preschool today." Gibbs replied.

"Then I have no idea what happened." Tony replied.

"Look you were exhausted and kind of malnourished when you left last night. That being said don't accuse another agent like that or I will have to take it to the director." Gibbs replied.

"Right" Tony replied.

Still confused he walked back to his desk returning the stapler to its rightful location. After everything was settled he went straight back to doing paperwork. All was well until lunch time. Tony stood up and went to retrieve his lunch from the break room to collect his lunch. He bent down and almost crawled inside the fridge but still couldn't find his leftover takeout from the day before. Once he ruled out the fridge he checked the cupboards, counter, and table only to find it wasn't in the break room at all defeated he went back to his desk. He checked all of his drawers but it wasn't there. He just assumed he had finished it after all or Gibbs had gotten it and went back to work. When Gibbs returned from his coffee run he saw Tony sitting at his desk with no evidence that he had eaten.

"You alright DiNozzo you haven't eaten?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I guess I ate all my food yesterday." Tony replied.

"Oh you wanna go get something else?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure let me just get my keys." Tony replied.

He reached for his keys only to find that they were not on his desk. He started searching the drawers thinking he had knocked it down into one of them when he was searching through them so much that day. He looked down and realized that his bottom right drawer that he always kept locked was unlocked and when he opened it he found his food. It had been left out for almost a full day so he just threw it out. The rest of that day stuff like that kept happening he would go to get something and it would be missing and he'd search high and low for it only to find it somewhere completely random like under Gibbs's desk. By the time it was time to leave he was freaked out. He went to try to talk to Gibbs but he was in such a rush he just brushed Tony off.

"Boss I need to talk to you I think something is wrong with my brain today." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry Tony Sarah called me freaking out she thinks that McGee has appendicitis and I have to take him to the hospital." Gibbs replied shoving past Tony.

"Well I hope McGee is OK." Tony replied.

Realizing that Gibbs wasn't going to help him, McGee was really sick, it wasn't quite a director issue, Abby would just get upset, Ducky was still weak, and Ziva would just laugh at him. He went down to find Jimmy knowing he would help him no matter what.

"Oh hi Tony can I help you?" Jimmy greeted.

"Actually you can I think something is wrong with me head." Tony replied.

Jimmy's body tensed in concern for his friend. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like I keep losing stuff and finding it in completely random locations." Tony replied.

"Like what?" Jimmy asked.

"Like I swear I left my Mighty Mouse stapler on my desk but it was in Vance's trashcan, my Chinese food from yesterday was in the drawer that I keep locked which was unlocked, and my Keys were under Gibbs's desk." Tony replied.

"Sounds like a prank to me." Jimmy replied.

"I already accused Ziva of taking my stapler and Gibbs said if he didn't again he would take it to the director." Tony replied.

"Well I'll help you catch her or whoever it is in the act. Now go home Ducky said that Gibbs told him you haven't eaten all day." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks man." Tony replied.

He turned his back and left not realizing that very soon he would wish the harassment he was enduring was just simple mind games.

**A/N: So there's chapter two new update coming soon. I received some complaints that Tony would not get that scared by harassment. Though as stated in this chapter it's not the teasing he gets from McGee and Ziva despite Ziva being suspected by Jimmy. He is experiencing physiological abuse and thought he was going crazy. Again this is in the NFA "You Should Have Come To Me" Challenge. So please follow, favorite, rate, and review on that site. Thank You. **


	3. Attack

Tony entered his apartment, tossed his keys on the table by the door, and carried his groceries into the kitchen. He had decided he didn't feel like carry-out so he needed to go grocery shopping. The trip to the grocery store had been strange. He had found a huge dent in his car that seemed to have come from a human foot. Not to mention the feeling he had that he was being watched. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed that he had a missed call and voice mail from Gibbs. The voice mail was had to make out all he heard was "McGee…hospital…not". Unsure what that meant he put his groceries away and left his apartment. He walked to the car not shaking the feeling that he was being watched. When he was opening his car door he felt something hit his arm. He saw a rock on the ground but no people were around. He shrugged, rubbed his arm, got in the car, and drove to the hospital. When he arrived he saw Gibbs sitting in a chair sipping coffee.

"Hey Boss." Tony greeted.

"What are you doing here DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"How's McGee?" Tony asked.

"It's not appendicitis." Gibbs replied.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Tony asked.

"Severe stomach flu and a nasty case of a clueless twenty-five year old on WebMD." Gibbs explained.

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

"They want to keep him overnight." Gibbs explained.

"Can I see him?" Tony asked.

"I'd rather you didn't." Gibbs replied.

"Can I at least have his room and phone numbers?" Tony

"Sure" Gibbs replied writing down the phone and room numbers for Tony.

After saying goodbye to Gibbs Tony went back to his apartment. After a quick dinner he took out his phone to call McGee. The reception in his apartment wasn't great so he stepped outside to make the call.

"Hi DiNozzo too scared to come see me in the hospital?" McGee asked.

"Oh Ha-Ha Probie how are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Like crap and do you have to call me Probie when I'm in the hospital." McGee replied.

"Franks called me Probie in the hospital and nineteen day coma trumps stomach flu." Tony heard Gibbs reply in the background.

"Fine" McGee replied Tony could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Listen to that McGee is in the hospital with a life threatening illness and Tony is still bullying him." Ramirez growled.

"I know what a jerk. I don't see why Gibbs likes him." Kline replied.

"Let's teach him a lesson." Ramirez replied.

The two men were kneeling in a bush near Tony's apartment. He lived on the third floor of a six story building so they had not yet found a way to watch him when he was outside. They had watched him as much as they could at work and had followed him to the store and hospital. Now they were watching him call McGee in the hospital and how they heard it Tony was abusing him.

After a short conversation McGee said that he was tired. Tony hung up the phone and took in a breath of the crisp November air. Before turning to go back inside. Suddenly a hand clasped around his mouth while another gripped his torso. The blows were hard and came fast. Most were to his arms and legs but a few were taken to his face. Time seemed to slow-down and speed-up at the same time. During his attack. Then his attackers just threw him down on the ground like garbage. His attackers ran off before he could stand and identify them but not before each kicked him hard in the thigh. For a few moments he lay on the ground partially writhing in pain partially in shock about what had just happened to him. When he finally recovered he stood up and raced into his building praying nobody had seen him get attacked. When he got in his apartment he locked his door and went into the bathroom to inspect the damage. Standing naked in front of his mirror he saw the large bruises already formed all over his arms and legs. Those would be easy enough to cover up with his suit. The black eye, swollen but thankfully not broken nose, and the swollen lip would be harder to hide though. He cleaned up and tried to think of lies about his injuries. He had taken plenty of beatings on the job but he couldn't say that's what had happened not at work anyway. He picked up his phone and once again tried to call Gibbs. He was just about to press call when he heard somebody knocking on his door. He returned his phone to the home screen and went to answer the door. When he got there he opened the door only to find that there was nobody there.

"Oh very funny!" Tony shouted into the hall before slamming the door.

Gibbs set down his hammer he could not focus on his work his gut was churning. Something was wrong with Tony. He just knew it. Tony seemed off the past couple days he was jumpy and nervous. Both of which were extremely unusual for him. Taking out his cellphone he dialed Tony's number.

"Boss?"

"You alright DiNozzo?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Boss I am fine." Tony replied.

"If you say so"

After hanging up with Gibbs Tony climbed into bed praying that today was the end of his bullying. Not realizing that today was just the start of hell and pain. That even after him and Jimmy discovered who was hurting him he would still suffer. Because the person in charge who he went to for help wouldn't believe him.

**A/N: Who disbelieves Tony when he reports Ramirez and Kline? New chapter later in the week. .com same username "DeathRay404".**


	4. Trust

Tony was dreading going to work and having to explain his injuries. McGee probably wouldn't notice but, Ziva and Gibbs would see it right away. He was still kind of sore from being thrown down the night before. He had only really been pushed hard it's not like he had been thrown off a building or anything but he was still sore all over. Exiting his apartment he noticed that he was limping he thought about going back but he was already running late. Being late two days in a row would warrant a Gibbs Slap and he had received enough physical harm the night before. When the elevator stopped outside the bullpen he took a deep breath and tried to control his limping. He hung his head down hoping that Gibbs would not see his face. No luck.

"What happened to your face DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"Oh I uh fell." Tony lied.

"Doesn't look like a fall looks like fists." Gibbs replied.

"Fine I had a nightmare last night and I guess I hit myself. Six months since Dearing ya know." Tony replied.

"You're having nightmares? I'm gonna get Vance to set up an appointment with Dr. Wolf for you." Gibbs replied.

"Oh no that's not necessary I'm fine." Tony lied.

"Tony if you are having violent nightmares you need to see a shrink. I can't let this slide." Gibbs replied.

"CAN WE JUST DROP IT? I SAID I WAS FINE MAYBE TAKE MY WORD FOR IT!" Tony shouted before storming out of the bullpen.

Gibbs watched his agent storm off. The limp disturbed him more than anything. He knew something was bad wrong and Gibbs was determined to find out before he had to bury another child. Tony tapped his foot in anger as he waited for the elevator. Once it arrived he got in and pressed the button for autopsy.

"Anthony to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ducky asked as Tony entered the morgue.

Tony looked past Ducky and nodded to Jimmy.

"Doctor Mallard I understand Agent McGee was in the hospital last night you should go talk to Agent Gibbs about it." Jimmy said.

"Can't you go?" Ducky asked.

"Gibbs will actually talk to you." Jimmy nervously replied.

"Very well Mr. Palmer. I will go and talk to Jethro about Timothy." Ducky replied.

Jimmy looks over to Tony and sees his injuries as Ducky exits the room.

"What happened to you?" Jimmy asked.

"I was attacked last night." Tony replied.

"Oh God by who?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know I think they were NCIS though cause I swear I saw a NCIS lanyard on one of them when they threw me down." Tony replied.

"WOAH they threw you down?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"What else happened?" Jimmy asked.

"They beat me on the arms, legs, and face, shoved me down in my parking lot, and kicked me in the thigh." Jimmy replied.

"Why it's just bruises." Tony replied.

"You are limping you could have pulled a muscle, tore something, or broke a bone." Jimmy explained.

"Fine" Tony sighed.

Jimmy led Tony into the file room and locked the door behind him so that they would have privacy in case Ducky came back during the exam. Tony stripped down and Jimmy examined him.

"Alright your knee is a little swollen. I don't think it's anything serious though. I do want you to ice it and keep it elevated when you are home. If you are still in pain on Monday I will write you a prescription for some pain meds." Jimmy explained as Tony put his clothes back on.

Gibbs sat at his desk in the bullpen. Wondering what had gotten into his Senior Field Agent Tony never had outbursts like that unless something was very wrong. He wanted to know what was wrong with his son but he also knew that Tony would lie about being fine. So Gibbs would just have to look out for signs or hope that Tony would crack and open up to him. Hearing somebody call his name he looked up and saw Agent Ramirez standing in front of him.

"What can I do for you Ramirez?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard McGee may have appendicitis and be out of work and I was wondering if I could be on your team until he returns." Ramirez replied.

"Nah just the flu kept him overnight and I brought him home this morning should be back tomorrow." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Ramirez replied.

Gibbs glared at Ramirez as he exited his bullpen. He claimed to be McGee's friend yet he had not asked if McGee was OK just for a job on his team. Another weird thing was that Ramirez was a SFA like Tony and would be taking a demotion. Even if it was only temporary it was still weird to take a demotion at NCIS.

Jimmy stepped in the elevator that afternoon. He had an optometrist appointment at three so he was leaving work for the day about two. He saw Agents Ramirez and Kline but they must not have seen him because they kept talking after he stepped in.

"Man we got DiNozzo good last night!" Kline exclaimed.

"I know jerk didn't see it coming and he says he's a good agent!" Ramirez replied.

Jimmy's eyes widened in horror as Ramirez and Kline bragged about what they had done to Tony and what they were planning on doing to him. Ramirez and Kline were strange in Jimmy's opinion Ramirez claimed to be anti –bullying but frequently harassed Jimmy and Kline he just put him off for some reason. They waited until the end of their conversation to notice Jimmy.

"Now you won't be telling anyone what you just heard? Will you doctor Palmer?" Ramirez asked.

"Yeah because it sure would be a shame if Breena found out about Michelle." Kline added,

Jimmy just nodded. Ramirez and Kline got off leaving Jimmy alone. Realizing he missed his floor he pushed to down arrow and the floor he needed. On his way down he took out his cellphone, sighed and dialed the number. He hated to do this but he would to keep Tony safe.

"Breena listen when we get home we need to talk." Jimmy explained.

Jimmy got lucky and caught Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs returning from a crime scene. Ducky had allowed him to sit it out so that he wouldn't have to risk missing his appointment. He flagged Tony down ignoring the glare he received from Gibbs. Leading Tony back inside, into the elevator, allowing it to move up a floor, and pulling the lever.

"What gives Palmer?" Tony hissed.

"I know who attacked and has been harassing you." Jimmy replied.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Agents James Ramirez and Parker Kline." Jimmy replied.

"Them really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I heard them." Jimmy replied.

Later that afternoon Tony took a short break to go and talk with Vance about his problem.

"What can I do for you Agent DiN…? What happened to you?" Vance asked.

"I was attacked." Tony replied.

"When? By who?" Vance asked.

"Agent James Ramirez and Agent Parker Kline they have also been harassing me." Tony replied.

"Really Agent DiNozzo you expect me to believe that? That two agents with a near spotless record attacked and harassed. An agent with a list of sexual and general harassment complaints as long as my arm?" Vance asked.

"Well I…" Tony replied.

"You know what I think happened you got beat up by some angry girl and are scared to admit it." Vance replied.

"…So that's what happened with me and Michelle." Jimmy explained.

Breena simply nodded.

"You aren't mad are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Not mad just confused as to why you are just now telling me about her." Breena replied.

"I don't like talking about it but Tony got attacked by two other agents last night and they said if I told they would tell you about her." Jimmy explained.

It was another late night at NCIS. Tony figured he was lucky to be getting off at all that day. Since they had a case. Thankfully they had a strong lead so Gibbs had sent him and Ziva home for a few hours of sleep. He couldn't shake his fear though he had been attacked by two fellow agents and Vance didn't believe him. Because of his past complaints. He got in his car before he even had a chance to start the car something flew into his windshield. It was a vampire not a modern vampire though one similar to the ones who haunted the nightmares of his youth. He knew it was fake but it still scared the hell out of him.

"AAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony cried.

Suddenly the door swung open his seatbelt was unbuckled and he was drug out of his car. He shook in fear. As Kline's face met his.

"Hey Agent DumNozzo so I hear Vance doesn't believe you too bad for you huh?" Kline taunted.

"You deserve pain you deserve to suffer." Ramirez added.

Tony tried to break free but fell victim to another brutal attack. This one more intense than the last. He was beaten, kicked, shaken and finally shoved into the door of his car. Tony got into his car and sobbed. He was in pain and terrified to be worse nobody believed him. Well Vance didn't and he was scared that if he told Gibbs he would think that he was weak and take him off his team.

**A/N: Not necessarily bashing Vance I could see him having a hard time believing Tony if he complained about harassment since Tony tends to be a trouble maker. Please review new update nest week. Link to the NFA site on my profile in my bio. Please review thanks for reading.**


	5. At Least I Can Count On You

Tony tried to break free but fell victim to another brutal attack. This one more intense than the last. He was beaten, kicked, shaken and finally shoved into the door of his car. Tony got into his car and sobbed. He was in pain and terrified to be worse nobody believed him. Well Vance didn't and he was scared that if he told Gibbs he would think that he was weak and take him off his team. He sat in his car crying out of pain and fear. He never cried when he was hurt or afraid. This time was different though he actually honestly feared for his life this time. He couldn't even fight off his attackers the first time he was so stunned and it happened so fast he couldn't fight. This time he had tried but they held him down and he couldn't fight. When he finally felt better he started to drive. He was just about to turn onto the highway when he noticed he was still bleeding. Realizing he needed medical assistance but not wanting to go to the hospital for getting beaten up he headed to Jimmy's place.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Breena asked.

"I need to see Jimmy." Tony replied.

"Tony it is after midnight can't it wait til morning?" Breena asked.

"No I really need to see him." Tony replied.

Breena sighed, unlocked the security chain, and opened the door to allow Tony in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tony's face.

"What happened to you?" Breena asked.

"I was in an accident." Tony replied.

"JIMMY!" Breena called.

Thirty seconds later Jimmy tiredly stumbled out of the bedroom.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Tony was in an accident." Breena explained.

"OK Tony wait for me in the bathroom." Jimmy replied.

Since they rarely used the hallway bathroom. Jimmy kept his first aid kit in the bathroom in him and Breena's room. After grabbing the kit he went into the other bathroom to help Tony out.

"Tony you need stiches you really should go to the emergency room." Jimmy explained.

"No!" Tony shouted.

"It was just an accident Tony it's OK to go to the hospital." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah right." Tony replied.

"What really happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Ramirez and Kline attacked me again." Tony replied.

"Didn't you talk to Vance? This is going to sting by the way." Jimmy commented spraying antiseptic on Tony's lip.

"I did and he didn't believe me." Tony replied. "AGGH what did you just spray on my face fire?"

"Tony it was just antiseptic and do you want me to talk to Vance for you?" Jimmy asked.

"No he won't believe you anyway. He thinks I am lying and some girl beat me up or something." Tony replied.

"How could you get beat up by a girl?" Jimmy asked.

"He thinks I'm an idiot." Tony replied.

"Then tell Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"He will just think I am weak." Tony explained.

"Tony Gibbs would never think you were weak. Now you're going to need to stay perfectly still so that this leaves less of a scar." Jimmy explained.

Tony nodded and allowed Jimmy to stich his lip.

"Now do you want me to talk to Gibbs for you?" Jimmy asked.

"No that will make him think I am even weaker." Tony explained.

"OK Tony we should be done here go get some sleep and at least think of talking to Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah whatever Palmer." Tony replied standing up to leave.

Jimmy followed his friend to the door. Closing it behind him and locking it. He walked over to the couch where Breena was sitting.

"Is he OK?" Breena asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy replied.

The next day McGee returned to work. He wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Gibbs for the first time since Gibbs had to practically carry him from his bed and out to his car to take him to the hospital two nights before.

"Hey McGee you need this?" Ziva asked picking up her trashcan and waving it around.

"Oh very funny." McGee replied.

"So Elf Lord you look like you did when you started here. Green" Gibbs said.

"Really Boss?" McGee asked.

McGee walked to his desk waiting for Tony's jokes about his illness. They never came instead Tony just sat at his desk half-heartedly typing on his computer. When McGee got a closer look he noticed the bags under his eyes and the marks on his face. He knew something was bad wrong with him. He stared over at Tony hoping he would see he cared and open up to him. He watched Tony's every move until Gibbs hovered over him.

"McGee! Stop staring at your boyfriend and track George Anderson's cellphone!" Gibbs barked.

McGee nodded and went to work on tracking the cellphone. Ziva chuckled at the comment about Tony being McGee's boyfriend but Tony just sat at his desk mindlessly working on the case. A few hours later Gibbs had sent Tony and Ziva to question Anderson leaving Gibbs and him alone in the bullpen.

"Boss is something wrong with Tony?" McGee asked.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He looks like he's been beaten up and like he hasn't slept in days." McGee replied.

"I don't know McGee he won't talk to me." Gibbs replied.

By that evening the case was solved and the team was dismissed. Tony was hoping he could spend time with the team but, McGee was going over to Abby's for his first real meal in days, Ziva had plans with friends and Gibbs and Ducky were just going home. In the end Tony asked Jimmy to walk him to his car so he at least would be safe in the parking lot.

"You don't think this is a little weird?" Jimmy asked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"An ex-football player Federal Agent asking an Assistant Medical Examiner who used to get beat up by the girls in his ballet class to walk him to his car." Jimmy replied

"Oh come on Palmer you are strong." Tony replied.

"Tony Breena and I are extremely worried about you please talk to Gibbs." Jimmy pleaded holding onto Tony's sleeve.

"NO AND IF YOU TELL YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND!" Tony yelled pulling away from Jimmy.

Jimmy watched silently as his friend stormed off, got in his car, and sped away. Jimmy waited until Tony was gone before he headed to his own car and drove home.

"Oh good you're home we can still make our date." Breena greeted.

"Oh yeah right." Jimmy replied.

"What's wrong?" Breena asked.

"I am really worried about Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Did he get attacked again?" Breena asked.

"No he just won't let me tell anyone what's wrong and he won't even talk to me." Jimmy replied.

"I'm sorry" Breena replied.

"Me too. Well we should go." Jimmy replied.

Tony got home relieved that he had made it through the day without Ramirez and Kline screwing with him. Not realizing how quickly that would end. Locking his door behind him he planned on settling down for the evening and having a mini movie marathon. He went to turn on the lights but nothing happened. "That's weird." He thought fiddling with the switch. Suddenly he heard a crash he whirled around and next thing he knew a bottle had met the back of his head. He was thrown into unconsciousness. When he awoke he was tied to a chair. Ramirez and Kline were staring at him grinning with sadistic glee.

"What did I ever do to you?" Tony asked in fear.

"If you really were a star agent you would know." Kline replied.

"Yeah Tony enjoy being tied up all weekend." Ramirez added.

"Oh longer than that cause when you don't show up Monday Gibbs will fire your worthless ass and I will be in your job." Kline finished placing the tape over Tony's mouth.

"Oh come on Jimmy you should at least know you're way home from our favorite restaurant." Breena teased.

"We're not going home yet I need to make a quick stop." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy pulled into Tony's apartment complex.

"Stay here!" Jimmy warned hoping out of the car.

Jimmy ran up the stairs to Tony's apartment. He knocked on the door for two full minutes before using his key and barging in. that's when to his horror he saw Tony tied to a chair, completely drained of color, and shaking with fear.

"Oh shit Tony who did this to you?" Jimmy asked as he freed Tony.

"Take a wild guess." Tony replied once the tape was off.

"Ramirez and Kline?" Jimmy asked checking Tony's pulse.

Tony nodded.

"Holy crap Tony your heart is beating way too fast how long have you been here?" Jimmy asked.

"Since I got home at six." Tony replied.

"Tony that's way too long." Jimmy replied.

Ten minutes later Tony followed Jimmy out of the apartment carrying an overnight bag.

"What's going on?" Breena asked.

"Tony is going to be staying with us for a while." Jimmy explained.

**A/N: New chapter later in the week. Please review. I know this is highly unrealistic and OOC but it is **_**FANFICTION**_** so bear with me. Chapter six written and uploaded will post Friday. Thanks for reading. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Can't You See How Worried We All Are

"I'm not going!" Tony argued.

"Tony if you won't tell Gibbs you have to go!" Jimmy argued.

"No please they'll hurt me. I can't take anymore." Tony pleaded.

"Then tell Gibbs and he will help you." Jimmy begged.

"NO!" Tony yelled.

"Tony if you don't go to work and you don't give a good reason for not coming in Gibbs will fire you and then one of those psycho's could get your job." Jimmy warned.

"I will lie and say that I am sick." Tony replied.

"You are aware that if you say you are too sick to come to work he will start writing you're eulogy?" Jimmy commented.

"Fine" Tony sighed rolling his eyes.

"What the hell DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"What Boss?" Tony asked.

"Well let's see Friday you came to work with a black eye and limping, Saturday you come in with a stitched lip exhausted and even more marks on your face, and now today you mouth is red. What gives?" Gibbs explained.

"New girlfriend likes it rough." Tony replied.

"Really because Friday you said that your black eye was self-inflicted from a nightmare?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it was! Then my girlfriend came over Friday night to help me and it got crazy!" Tony yelled.

"Be careful with that girl Tony. I don't want to see you get killed." Gibbs replied.

"Whatever" Tony replied rolling his eyes at Gibbs.

Ziva and McGee began IM'ing each-other about Tony.

_Ninja-Girl: That's weird._

_Elf_Lord: What?_

_Ninja-Girl: Not a week ago Tony said he was single._

_Elf_Lord: "Maybe they just started dating?"_

_Ninja-Girl: "When has Tony not bragged about his newest girl?"_

_Elf_Lord: "Jeanne?"_

"_Ninja-Girl: "Ugh don't remind me of her. Though maybe he is undercover that is his expertise yes?"_

_Elf_Lord: "Yeah let's go with that."_

McGee sat at his desk watching Tony sit at his desk absent-mindedly doing busy work. He was legitimately concerned for his friend. When he left on Wednesday Tony had been the same crazy energetic agent that was full of life. Now he was depressed and sullen and it was hurting McGee. He didn't want to upset Ziva so he had let her go with that Tony was just undercover again and even though Jeanne had broken his heart. He would much rather that then Tony being bullied or worse self-destructive. On the other side of the bullpen Ziva was feeling the same as McGee. Sure she had said she thought Tony was just undercover again but it was just that she had _thought_ that. Still she couldn't shake this fear that Tony was in trouble and just being stubborn and not telling anyone that he was in trouble. Looking around she could tell McGee had similar feelings, Tony was in obvious pain, and even Gibbs looked troubled. Actually Gibbs looked scared he kept looking at Tony practically begging him with his eyes to open up.

Down in Autopsy Jimmy and Ducky were doing some light cleaning.

"Dr. Mallard what if you have a friend who is in trouble and really needs to tell someone but he won't and you want to tell but he says if you tell he won't be your friend anymore. I mean you know you should tell but maybe you're worried it will get your friend in worse trouble than before and maybe he feels that way too. What should I er you do?" Jimmy asked.

"Why do you ask Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"No reason. Forget I said anything." Jimmy replied.

Back in the bullpen. Tony was sitting at his desk working well trying to. He was having trouble breathing and could barely concentrate. He prayed that it wasn't anything related to what Ramirez and Kline were doing to him because if that was the case Gibbs would definitely find out what was happening and think he was extra weak and fire him.

"DiNozzo its noon and you are wheezing go use your inhaler." Gibbs barked.

Tony sighed and excused himself to the men's room to use his inhaler. Letting the door close behind him he took his inhaler out of his pocket. He held it to his mouth. Suddenly Ramirez and Kline jumped out and grabbed him.

"I bet DiNozzo is faking all those lung problems!" Kline taunted grabbing Tony's inhaler and thrust it across the room.

"Yeah I bet he can breathe just fine!" Ramirez replied clamping his hand over Tony's mouth and nose squeezing his nose tightly so he couldn't breathe.

"Having trouble breathing?" Kline asked.

The air wasn't getting to Tony's lungs; looking in the mirror he could tell he was turning blue. He struggled to break free. He wasn't sure how long they held him like that but, eventually they threw him down on the ground. He didn't feel strong enough to walk so he drug himself across the floor, grabbed his inhaler, and puffed the air into his lungs. When he finally had the strength to stand he walked out of the bathroom and back to his desk.

"That took a while are you OK DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine I had a personal problem." Tony replied.

"Aw did you get your first period?" McGee asked.

"Oh ha-ha McTween." Tony replied.

"Hey Tony if you are feeling up to it can you take Abby a Caf-Pow?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure but isn't that you're job?" Tony asked.

"Yeah but she said something about a surprise and I was banned." Gibbs explained.

"Right" Tony replied nodding.

"Hi Toooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnny!" Abby sang.

"Hey Abby Gibbs told me to bring you this." Tony explained.

"Cool thanks. Want to see what I am working on for Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Sure" Tony replied.

Tony walked over to Abby's laptop and watched as Abby put a CD in the disk drive. Suddenly the sound of Kelly's piano music filled the lab and pictures of Shannon and Kelly flashed on the screen. At the end there was a sound bite of Shannon and Kelly talking to Gibbs and a picture of the three of them which faded into a black screen with their dates and full names.

"That was beautiful Abbs." Tony said voice cracking.

"Thanks. Oh Tony what happened to you now?" Abby asked.

"I got jumped." Tony replied.

"By who?" Abby asked.

"I don't know I didn't see their faces and I got freaked out and accidently showered and washed everything." Tony replied.

"Oh Tony" Abby replied hugging him.

Tony left to return the bullpen and Abby watched him leave vowing that if she ever found out who attacked Tony she would make them wish their grandparents had never been born.

"_Sorry Tony Dr. Mallard wasn't feeling good so he went home early and I have to stay a little late and do his work. If you want me to walk you to your car you will have to wait."_ That was what the voice mail from Jimmy said. Now Tony was searching for any excuse to stay a little late.

"Are you sure you don't need me to do anything?" Tony asked.

"Yes DiNozzo now go home you look exhausted." Gibbs replied.

Tony sighed and turned to leave. He didn't want to wait for Jimmy in Autopsy so he just decided to risk it and leave. He made it to his car before Ramirez and Kline decided that one attack wasn't good enough for that day. Kline grabbed Tony by the throat and squeezed while Ramirez beat him.

"That's what you get for being a big fat faker!" Kline yelled as he released Tony.

"You shouldn't fake illnesses jerk!" Ramirez yelled.

Jimmy left NCIS just in time to see Tony sitting by his car.

"Tony what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"They choked me and said I was faking my lung problems." Tony explained.

"Tony please tell Gibbs. Please Tony." Jimmy begged.

"NO!" Tony yelled.

"You know what I don't feel comfortable making you drive yourself so I am going to drive you home." Jimmy said.

"Fine" Tony replied.

Gibbs walked down to his basement once he was down there he took out his phone to make the call.

"Hi Dad"

"Leroy what's going on it's not Sunday and we talked for over an hour yesterday. Is something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to know if I could bring a friend when I come to help you paint the store this weekend."

"Of course who?"

"Tony I think something is wrong with him and we are all worried about him but he won't talk to any of us and I know he trusts you. So I was hoping maybe he would talk to you."

"Well of course. I hope he will open up to me I would love to help you help him. He's a good kid."

After getting off the phone with his dad Gibbs sat alone in the darkness of his basement. He was alone so he had no problem letting the fear show. He was terrified for his agent. He knew that Tony didn't have a girlfriend and he knew Tony would never date a girl that was into S&M. Tony hated when men hit women and hated when people hit him even more. What he knew was true was that somebody was hurting his son. He was terrified that whoever it was would kill him. He prayed that Tony would open up to Jack before it was too late.

**A/N: New chapter next week please review. Thanks so much for reading. Next chapter will jump ahead to Tony and Gibbs in Stillwater.**


	7. A Weekend Away From Hell

I don't normally do this but since I actually almost cried writting this. You may want to have tissues near by for this chapter.

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of his Senior Field Agent's apartment complex. Tony had been staying with Jimmy because of a leak at his apartment but Tony's place was easier to get to Stillwater from than Jimmy's. He was taking Tony to Stillwater to help his dad paint his store. He had an ulterior motive of hoping that Tony would open up to Jack about whatever was wrong with him. Tony had been acting strange lately and seemed to have at least one new bruise every day that he always had a different excuse for. Tony wouldn't talk to him but maybe he would open up to Jack. He saw Tony standing on the sidewalk his backpack slung over his shoulders and he had another bag in his right hand. Jimmy was standing to his right shifting nervously from foot to foot. He pulled into the space nearest Tony. Tony opened the door with his left hand and climbed in.

"You are aware it's only a two day trip right?" Gibbs asked eyeing the bag in Tony's hand.

"It's my nebulizer." Tony explained.

"You having trouble?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah but if I'm going to be breathing paint fumes I figured I should have it." Tony explained.

"DiNozzo I made sure my dad got the best masks possible and you will be wearing one or you will be in the hospital." Gibbs explained.

"I don't think my lungs would act up that much from painting Boss." Tony replied.

"I'm not talking about your lungs." Gibbs replied.

"Right" Tony replied

"Hey T are you sure you want to go?" Jimmy asked leaning his head in the window.

"Yeah Palmer" Tony replied.

McGee was alone in his apartment Friday evening. He was relieved that the team had the weekend off even more relieved that Gibbs hadn't asked him to go to Stillwater with him. He didn't have anything against his job or Jack he was just still feeling kind of off and he absolutely hated painting. He didn't have much food in his apartment since he hadn't gone to the grocery store since he got sick. So he ordered some Chinese from the usual place looking forward to Tony not stealing it, Ziva not gagging over it, and Gibbs not eating the two day old unrefrigerated leftovers.

"Ah the many joys of having the weekend off." He ought hanging up the phone.

About five minutes later he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Hmm that arrived quick." He thought answering the door.

He answered the door instead of finding a delivery man on the other side of the door he found Agent James Ramirez. Ramirez was kind of a friend of McGee's except Ramirez always acted like he and McGee were way closer than they actually were. Sure they did go out for drinks after work on a fairly regular basis, Ramirez was always down to play videogames, and nice to vent to when Tony drove him crazy. That being said McGee's bond with Tony was much stronger.

"Oh hey Ramirez." McGee greeted.

"Hi McGee." Ramirez replied.

"Can't talk long I have dinner coming." McGee explained.

"Oh I just stopped by. Hey where is Agent DiNozzo this weekend?" Ramirez asked.

"Since we have the weekend off Gibbs went up to Stillwater to help his dad paint his store this weekend and he took Tony with him." McGee explained.

"Doesn't it make you mad that Gibbs picked Tony over you to go to Stillwater with him?" Ramirez asked.

"Not really I hate painting and besides I am still feeling kind of bad from when I was sick last week. Not to mention Tony, Gibbs, and Jack have this sort of bond." McGee explained.

"Doesn't it bother you that Gibbs and Tony have a bond and you and he don't?" Ramirez asked.

"Nah Gibbs loves me like a son but there is something special between him and Tony it's kind of sweet actually." McGee explained.

"Well if you say so." Ramirez replied skeptically.

"Hey it is." McGee assured.

"Speaking of Tony he isn't in his apartment at all this week where is he?" Ramirez asked.

"Poor guy said something about a pipe burst place is flooded and to make matters worse something is wrong with the breaks on his car thank God Jimmy noticed the puddle under the car. I hate to think what could have happened if he had driven that car." McGee explained.

After leaving McGee's apartment Ramirez walked back to his car, drove about a block away, and called Kline.

"I talked to McGee." Ramirez explained.

"Did DiNozzo get the little present we left for him?" Kline asked.

"No that stupid Palmer somehow caught that we had cut his breaks." Ramirez replied.

"Well where he is staying with Palmer except this weekend he is with Gibbs in Stillwater." Ramirez explained.

"Dammit!" Kline yelled.

"Don't worry Palmer is a weak baby this time next week DiNozzo will be dead and NCIS will be so much better." Ramirez assured.

Gibbs and Tony made it to Stillwater in four hours including a stop at Gibbs's favorite diner for a quick dinner. Tony was relieved to be there for the weekend. Even if it was only for a couple days it would be nice to be away from Ramirez and Kline. He wore a turtle-neck to hide the bruises on his neck from Kline's strangling. He was starting to get scared. He was almost certain that those two were going to kill him.

"Hey dad" Gibbs greeted.

"Jack!" Tony cried

"Great to see you Leroy you too Tony." Jack replied.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay." Gibbs said.

"Already what am I supposed to do?" Tony asked.

"Talk to my dad." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah Tony you can talk to me about anything." Jack replied.

Tony thought about telling Jack except unlike Jimmy Jack wouldn't fall for Tony's ultimatum about not being his friend anymore and tell Gibbs. Jack probably wouldn't think he was weak but Gibbs would. What if they had a fight over it? Their relationship was still rocky and he didn't to be responsible for a falling out.

"Hey Jack I think I am going to go to bed too." Tony said.

"You sure it is still pretty early for a young man like yourself." Jack replied.

"I'm pretty tired and we have to be up pretty early tomorrow." Tony replied.

Jack watched as Tony walked towards the guest room. He was disappointed Tony didn't open up to him. He wanted nothing more than to help that boy. Especially after seeing how much pain he seemed to be in. At first he thought that Leroy was just being paranoid but after seeing Tony he realized that he was actually playing Tony's pain down. Jack decided to go to bed to since everybody else was asleep there was no point to stay awake. As he past the room Tony was staying in he heard the cries.

"No! Please no! Stop it hurts so bad!" Tony cried.

Jack thought about just going to bed anyway and ask Leroy about it in the morning but when Tony started to sob. Jack knew he couldn't ignore Tony's pain. He walked into the room and shook Tony awake.

"Tony son wake-up you were having a nightmare." Jack whispered.

"Hmm?" Tony asked.

"You were crying in your sleep." Jack explained.

"Oh I was? I'm sorry." Tony whispered.

"No it's OK son it happens. Do you want to talk about it? I mean is something bothering you?" Jack asked.

"No it's fine it was just a nightmare." Tony explained.

"Well if you are sure then just get some sleep kid." Jack replied.

Jack stood up and left the room leaving Tony laying in bed his eyes wide with fear.

"Thanks so much for helping out boys. Call me when you get back Leroy let me know you're safe." Jack said when Tony and Gibbs were leaving Sunday afternoon.

"No problem and I will." Gibbs replied.

"By Jack thanks for letting me come." Tony said.

"No problem son I love seeing you." Jack replied.

"I wish I could stay here I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." Tony said as him and Gibbs left Stillwater.

"Oh yeah why?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"It's Monday and I am kind of burned out." Tony explained.

"Oh yeah well how bout you put in for some vacation time and spend it with my dad he'd love that." Gibbs replied.

"Like Vance would give me time off." Tony muttered.

"Couldn't help to ask." Gibbs replied.

"Don't forget to drop me off at Jimmy's." Tony said.

"They still haven't fixed the leak at your place?" Gibbs asked.

"They have now they have to paint and change the carpet." Tony explained.

"Hey you want to crash at my place?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah I'd hate to bother you." Tony replied.

"You wouldn't bother me." Gibbs assured.

He watched his agent in the rearview mirror neither him nor Jack could get Tony to open up so he decided that he would get the team and Vance together and force whatever was bothering him out of Tony. Little did he know that tomorrow would be too late for his son.

OK not sure how many chapters I will post this week since it is due the fifth. Thanks for reading please review.


	8. Taken Too Far

**A/N: warning this chapter contains fairly graphic violence, a swear word, discussion of a bodily function, and a severely injured Tony.**

Gibbs noticed a change in Tony's demeanor as they got closer to D.C. when they first left Stillwater Tony seemed fairly relaxed but once they reached D.C. Tony became tense and withdrawn. His face drained of color; he trembled, and gripped onto the arm rest. Even though it was out of his way Gibbs drove Tony to the Palmer's house. He pulled into the driveway.

"My dad says you had a nightmare Friday night." Gibbs commented.

"Yeah it's no big deal." Tony replied.

"He said you were crying and talking in your sleep. Asking someone to stop and that it hurt." Gibbs finished.

"I'M FINE!" Tony yelled slamming the door.

"Oh hi Tony I was just going to pick you up at your apartment." Jimmy greeted.

"Glad you didn't I didn't want to inconvenience you." Tony replied.

"You don't inconvenience me Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Oh hi Tony how was Stillwater?" Breena asked entering.

"It was good nice to be away from them." Tony replied.

"Please let one of us go to Gibbs they have attempted to murder you Tony you need to get help." Breena pleaded.

"I…I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to go to bed." Tony replied.

"Are you sure dinners going to be ready soon?" Breena asked.

"I'm not really hungry." Tony replied.

Jimmy and Breena exchanged nervous glances as Tony exited the room normally his appetite was legendary but, ever since the Ramirez and Kline thing he had changed. He had lost about five pounds and the bags under his eyes were deep and almost black. Jimmy had taken to throwing things at him in the mornings out of fear he was dead and not just sleeping through the alarm.

"Jimmy take this to Tony I want him to at least eat something." Breena said handing Jimmy a bowl of broth.

"I'll try." Jimmy replied.

"Tony buddy wake up Breena wants you to try to eat something." Jimmy whispered shaking Tony awake. Tony was in a fitful sleep and drenched with sweat.

"Wha? Palmer? Oh thank God Palmer!" Tony cried throwing his arms around Jimmy.

"Whoa easy Tony this broth is hot." Jimmy warned.

"Sorry it was just so horrible." Tony replied.

"What was horrible?" Jimmy asked.

"My dream Ramirez and Kline they killed you when you were trying to protect me." Tony explained.

"Tony you won't have to worry about it if you just tell Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"Alright I will tell him tomorrow." Tony assured.

"You don't know how happy that makes me Tony." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy made sure Tony ate the soup and drank one of the bottles of water that Breena had left in the room for him. After Tony finished Jimmy sat with him until he fell back asleep. Then he pulled the blanket up over him and left the room.

"So how'd go?" Breena asked.

"I think I finally got him to agree to talk to Gibbs." Jimmy replied sitting on the couch.

The next morning before Tony could even get into the building everything went to hell.

"I see him." Ramirez whispered.

"You sure?" Kline asked.

"Yeah I'd recognize Palmer's crappy car anywhere." Ramirez replied.

"Well let's end his life!" Kline yelled.

"Should be easy since all that is around is that weakling Palmer." Ramirez replied.

The two waited until Tony and Jimmy had gotten out of the car before they jumped them. Kline grabbed a hold of Tony's hair, pulled him down to the ground, and persisted to repeatedly slam his head into the ground. While Ramirez repeatedly kicked Tony in the stomach. Once he overcame the shock Jimmy tried to stop them from hurting his friend. He stood in the middle and punched and kicked at them but Ramirez kicked to the side and sent Jimmy sprawling across the floor of the parking garage. He immediately got up and ran back over to the scene. Jumping on Kline's back punching his skull.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Jimmy yelled.

"Get off of me you psycho!" Kline yelled.

"Stop hurting my friend! I will go to the director!" Jimmy yelled.

"If you go to the director I will kill you! I will put you in the woodchopper in my yard and make your bitch wife watch you die while we take turns raping her!" Kline yelled.

"Same goes if he lives and tells." Ramirez said of Tony. "Just a warning." he added slashing Jimmy's arm with a knife.

Finally Tony stopped moving and Ramirez and Kline threw him down deciding that they had finally done enough and ran off leaving Tony for dead alone in the garage with a severely shaken Palmer. Who stayed by Tony's side and waited until he woke up. Once he did Jimmy took his hand and helped him stand up.

"Palmer please don't tell. I don't want them to hurt you." Tony begged.

"Tony you promised." Jimmy begged.

"NO! I refuse to let them hurt you!" Tony cried.

"You at least want me to take you to the hospital?" Jimmy asked.

"No work Gibbs disappoint." Tony slurred.

Jimmy watched with a heavy heart as his friend staggered away in pain. Just to keep up the illusion that he was fine.

"Good job DiNozzo just in time dead Marine in Arlington!" Gibbs called shoving Tony's gear into his hands.

"Hhmm" Tony whimpered when the bag hit his stomach.

"You OK DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Tummy ache" Tony replied.

"You want to sit this one out?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah I'm fine." Tony lied.

Tony wasn't fine though. In fact they made it halfway to the crime scene before he began to go downhill. Tony had been rubbing his stomach and head and was in obvious pain. It was concerning the hell out of everyone. Finally he couldn't fight it anymore.

"Boss pullover! I feel sick!" Tony yelled.

"OK just a second." Gibbs replied looking for a place to pullover.

"NOW!" Tony cried.

Gibbs started to pullover to the side of the road but it was too late and Tony began to empty the contents of his stomach all over the door and back seat of the sedan.

"Oh shit!" McGee called.

"McGee it's just vomit and think of poor Tony he must be humiliated." Gibbs replied pulling onto the median.

"No Boss it's not just vomit its Gibbs he threw up blood." McGee replied nervously.

"WHAT?!" Gibbs called slamming the car into park jumping out before the car had even completely stopped. His feet didn't even touch the ground as he made his way to the back driver's side door. Which he flung open causing an unconscious Tony to fall out onto the ground.

"McGee help me look him over! Ziver call 911!" Gibbs breathlessly barked running his words together.

"Already calling!" Ziva replied.

McGee leapt out and flew to the other side of the car where he fell down on his knees beside his boss who for the first time ever seemed to be letting his fear show and his unconscious friend.

"He's been attacked." Gibbs said solemnly noticing Tony's newest injuries.

"Who did this to you?" McGee asked feeling for a pulse which he was relieved to find.

"You will not die on me DiNozzo. Not today" Gibbs whispered stroking his agent's hair.

**A/N: Please review and don't worry Ramirez and Kline get busted in the next chapter. Will post later this week thanks.**


	9. Caught

McGee and Ziva sat in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room of Bethesda Ducky and Jimmy leaned against the wall. Ducky and Jimmy had been following Gibbs well going the same direction of him. Thanks to Jimmy's sense of direction they had pulled up beside Gibbs just as Tony was being loaded into the ambulance. Gibbs was in in another room discussing Tony's condition with one of the doctors. The doors slid open and Vance walked in. He signaled for McGee and Ziva to come over to him. They nodded and approached him.

"What do you need director?" Ziva asked.

"Listen I know you two want to be with Tony but I need you two to investigate his attack." Vance explained.

"What about the case?" McGee asked.

"It has been assigned to another team and I sent another Medical Examiner to asses and collect the body." Vance replied.

After McGee and Ziva reluctantly headed back to NCIS. Ducky looked over at Jimmy who was standing next to the corridor. He had been acting strangely since he showed up but do to a case being called in right as the day started and him being a few minutes late they had to rush out and when they found out about Tony that became the top priority. Upon looking at him he noticed the blood on the sleeve of Jimmy's jacket.

"Mr. Palmer what happened to you?" Ducky asked.

"No" Jimmy mumbled.

Ducky walked over and tried to look at the cut when he lifted up his sleeve he noticed the injuries on Jimmy's hands. "Mr. Palmer these are defensive wounds." He commented.

"No there not!" Jimmy argued.

"Mr. Palmer I have been in this profession long enough to know what they look like don't you dare trying to argue it with me." Ducky warned.

"Alright they are." Jimmy sighed.

"Well what happened?" Ducky asked.

"No! Tony please don't hurt him!" Jimmy sobbed.

"Mr. Palmer are these injuries related to Anthony's attack?" Ducky asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"Well what happened?" Ducky asked.

"No can't need Breena bad too." Jimmy said.

"It's OK I will call Breena and get her here so she can help you talk." Ducky assured.

"Dr. Mallard with all due respect wouldn't it be better to try to get him to at least start talking before Breena arrives?" Vance asked.

"No Leon if the lad says he needs his wife to speak then by God I am going to call her." Ducky replied

Vance didn't bother arguing with Ducky he knew it was no use. Ducky went out and called Breena. Half an hour later Breena arrived.

"Where is my husband?" Breena demanded.

"Oh relax dear girl he is with Leon in another room." Ducky assured leading Breena to a room where doctors spoke with family members about patients.

"OK Palmer Breena is here can you talk about Agent DiNozzo's attack now?" Vance asked.

"Tony was attacked?" Breena asked dumbfounded.

"He's in surgery and critical. It doesn't look good." Jimmy replied solemnly.

"Oh Jimmy I'm sorry." Breena replied walking over to her husband.

"OK Mr. Palmer tell us what happened now." Ducky said.

"They just jumped him I mean they had been torturing Tony for a couple weeks not they cut his breaks, choked, and beat him bit today they just jumped him in the parking garage." Jimmy explained.

"Who's they?" Vance asked.

"Agents James Ramirez and Parker Kline." Jimmy replied.

"Oh God." Vance replied.

"What is it Leon?" Ducky asked.

"Tony came to me two weeks ago and complained that they were harassing him and I brushed it off because I assumed he was lying I mean he has a bad record and all." Vance explained.

"You're telling me that my agent is fighting for his life because you didn't believe him because of his harassment complaints?" Gibbs growled entering the room.

"Look Jethro I am sorry." Leon replied.

"Save it I can't work for an agency that let's an innocent man suffer because of his past after today I resign!" Gibbs yelled shoving his gun and badge into Vance's hands.

"Jethro you will need these to help DiNozzo now go back to NCIS and put those bastards away." Vance replied.

"OK now tell us about today's attack." Gibbs ordered.

"T…Tony and I were in the parking garage and they just jumped out Kline grabbed Tony's hair and pulled him down then he rammed his head into the ground over and over while Ramirez kicked him in the stomach and abdomen." Jimmy explained.

"What about your injuries?" Gibbs asked.

"I tried to fight them but Ramirez kicked me across the room. After that I jumped on Kline's back and he and he…" Jimmy stammered.

"He what?" Gibbs asked.

"He told me they were going to take turns raping you and make you watch while they grinded me with a wood chipper." Jimmy sobbed.

"Oh God Jimmy." Breena gasped.

"Jethro get back to NCIS and deal with those scumbags." Vance ordered. "As or you two I want you under protection detail until they are detained. I take you to my house and assign Agent David to you protect you."

"What is wrong with those two?" Breena asked.

"I can't be certain but I believe they are sociopaths. They do not care who they harm or what they do just as long as they get what they want." Ducky explained.

Back at NCIS McGee and Ziva were trying to solve who had attacked Tony. Abby was processing his clothes but she was having a hard time keeping it together.

"I guess it's really true?" She had cried when McGee handed her the clothes.

"Yeah I'm afraid it is." McGee had replied.

Now they were tracking Tony's phone records and movements over the past few weeks in hopes of finding answers. Ziva's cellphone rang; she answered and then walked to the elevator to take the call. After she left Ramirez entered the bullpen.

"So you get my present?" Ramirez asked.

"What present?" McGee asked.

"Oh I got rid of a certain annoyance to you." Ramirez replied.

"What annoyance?" McGee asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh you know what?" Ramirez replied pointing at Tony's desk.

"No you didn't hurt him!" McGee cried.

"I thought you'd be happy that Tony won't be bullying you anymore." Kline replied in a sly tone.

"He wasn't a bully! You are!" McGee growled aiming his gun a Ramirez.

"McGee! Put it down!" Ziva demanded.

"No! He hurt Tony!" McGee cried.

"I know Gibbs called and told us to arrest him and Kline." Ziva replied.

"He hurt Tony he needs to die!" McGee replied with tears in his eyes.

"I know but this would not be self-defense and we do not have permission to kill." Ziva replied.

"How did you know anyway?" McGee asked.

"Jimmy told get this Tony turned to him for help." Ziva explained.

"Oh" McGee replied.

"Let's take Ramirez and Kline to interrogation and then you stay with him I have to protect Jimmy." Ziva explained.

"Why do you have to protect Jimmy?" McGee asked.

"They threatened to rape Breena and kill Jimmy because he told." Ziva explained

McGee complied, put the gun down, and cuffed Ramirez ignoring his scream of pain. They caught Kline too. Ziva had to chase him down and tackle him but she got him. Than Ziva went to watch Jimmy and Breena while McGee waited for Gibbs with Ramirez and Kline. Fifteen minutes later Gibbs stormed into integration. Allowing McGee to stay and help.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT MY AGENT?" Gibbs growled.

"We did not!" Kline argued.

"Yes you did Jimmy told us and Ramirez confessed to me." McGee argued.

"Because I was supposed to be on team Gibbs but Tony got the job just cause Gibbs pitied him." Kline replied.

"I picked DiNozzo because he was a better agent and was more compatible with me. I loved him like a son and because of you he only has a fifteen percent chance of survival!" Gibbs yelled.

"So can I have his job?" Kline asked.

Gibbs lunged over the table and drug Kline across before pulling him several centimeters off the table his feet dangling. Which was quite a feat because Kline was at least six-four and built like a line-backer. "What the hell do you think?!" he growled before throwing Kline down his body crushing the chair.

"What about you Ramirez?" McGee asked.

"He was a bully." Ramirez replied.

"Really Tony was the bully? Because as I recall you are the one who beat him repeatedly attempted to murder him, threatened to rape Breena and kill Jimmy. Oh yeah and you are the reason he may die!" McGee cried.

"He treated you like crap!" Ramirez argued.

"He messed with me!" McGee argued.

"When was he ever there for you?" Ramirez asked.

"When my sister was accused of murder, when I shot that cop, when I was in the hospital a few weeks back and about a million other times! Where were you for me those times? I fact you have never been there for me!" McGee cried.

"When you were in the hospital I was teaching DiNozzo a lesson!" Ramirez cried.

McGee stormed out leaving Gibbs alone with Ramirez and Kline. After McGee left Gibbs picked Ramirez up and yelled "You almost killed one of my sons and made the other cry you don't do that!" then he threw Ramirez across the room. Vance arrived and took Ramirez and Kline away. Gibbs scowled at the three of them before storming out to go back to the hospital to be with his son. Praying they would have more time together.

**A/N: OK so this is due Wednesday. Please read and review. Thanks so much for reading.**


	10. Confrontation

Two hours after Ramirez and Kline were caught everybody was back at Bethesda Jimmy was getting treated for his injuries. Vance had paged Ziva to tell her Ramirez and Kline were in custody so Jimmy was off protection detail. Outside everybody else was waiting to hear news on Tony who was still in surgery. McGee was sitting in one of the chairs, his head hung down, rubbing his hands through his hair. Abby was sitting to his left in a sitting fetal position, her pig-tails half removed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ducky was on the right of McGee, hands on his lap, trying to act composed for the others, but it was obvious he was upset. Ziva was to the right of sitting up, arms crossed, and eyes squinted shut. Gibbs was pacing back and forth head down, behind his back but every so often he would throw them up in the air and ask why they weren't telling him anything yet. Finally after four hours. One of the doctors came out with news on Tony.

"Agent Gibbs next of kin to Agent DiNozzo?" he called.

"That's me." Gibbs replied.

"What about them?" he asked pointing to McGee, Abby, and Ducky.

"They're family." Gibbs replied.

"Alright I am doctor Roberts." He replied.

"Just tell me about my Agent." Gibbs hissed.

"Agent DiNozzo is out of surgery and been moved to recovery. Unfortunately we had to remove his spleen, one of his kidneys, and most of his liver. The other kidney was damaged but not hemorrhaging like the other one so we could keep it in and he will need a transplant if he survives same with the liver. He also had severe damage to his stomach of he survives he will need reconstructive surgery. For now we will nourish intravenously after the surgery if we do it he will be on a feeding tube and if he's lucky clear liquids for the rest of his life." Dr. Roberts explained.

"What about his brain?" Gibbs asked.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and relieve some of the swelling. Unfortunately he will suffer brain damage." Dr. Roberts explained.

"How bad?" Gibbs asked.

"We won't know for sure until he wakes up if he wakes up." Dr. Roberts replied.

"What do you mean if?" Gibbs asked.

"Some TBI patients never wake up. He may wind up being in a vegetative state if he lives." Dr. Roberts replied.

"What are his chances of survival?" Gibbs asked.

"Five percent. I'm sorry." Dr. Roberts replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied voice cracking.

Dr. Robert left to go attend to other patients leaving Gibbs and the others to absorb the news about their friend. Ducky, McGee, Ziva and Abby sat in silence waiting for their fearless leader to offer reassurance.

"I…I need some air." Gibbs stammered.

Gibbs shuffled out of the hospital head hung, hands in his pockets. His son was possibly dying and if he lived he would either be a vegetable or have a long and painful recovery. Even if by some miracle he recovered with no brain damage and to physical strength he could never be an agent again. He looked up as he went out the door and saw Vance approaching.

"You got some nerve coming here." Gibbs growled.

"Excuse me?" Vance asked.

"You didn't believe Tony when he came to you for help! That's why he's in there!" Gibbs yelled.

"Damit Jethro I feel terrible about that! It's just Ramirez and Kline had no complaints or harassment history and Tony had a long list!" Vance argued.

"I don't care! Tony never admitted he was in pain so if he came to you it had to be bad!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm sorry Jethro but you can't change what happened!" Vance argued.

"I'm resigning you got your wish!" Gibbs argued.

"ENOUGH!" A voice called from behind them.

Vance and Gibbs turned around to see Ducky. Both men were surprised Ducky rarely raised his voice and since his heart attack he had been extra careful about getting angry.

"You two need to put your differences behind you. Because there is a young man in there that is fighting to stay alive and lord knows if he does pull through he is going to have a long and difficult road ahead of him." Ducky explained.

"Dammit Duck he doesn't give a fuck about Tony!" Gibbs yelled.

"I do care about him I really do! He just being such a stubborn bastard that he can't accept that!" Vance yelled.

"I do not care who doesn't give a fuck or who is a bastard! Right now you need to be there for Anthony! Whatever differences you have right now put them aside until whatever happens to that poor boy happens!" Ducky yelled.

Gibbs and Vance were again stunned neither had heard Ducky swear.

"He has a point ya know that kid is tough but he is going to need help." Another voice replied.

"How did you know about Tony dad?" Gibbs asked.

"I had a feeling you needed me and when I couldn't get ahold of you. I called NCIS and they told me about Tony." Jack explained.

"He's really bad." Gibbs replied.

"Then by God you and Leon need to put yourselves in each other's shoes, let go and be there for Tony." Jack explained.

Gibbs and Vance looked at each other. Ducky and Jack had a point right now supporting Tony was their top priority. They need to put aside their petty differences and be by Tony's side. Once Tony was either gone or at the very least no longer on the verge of death they could deal with them then.

"I'm sorry Jethro I should have believed Tony it is killing me to know that those two did what they did to him and if I had just listened he would not be in this situation. You don't have to resign." Vance said.

"I accept but I am still resigning. If he survives Tony is going to need a lot of care and even if I can't provide it for him I want to be there." Gibbs replied.

"I understand but what if he doesn't pull through?" Vance asked.

"If that happens I will be to emotionally drained to be a good agent I am close to retirement age anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure about resigning? Because I was just stopping by here real quick to show I care for Tony. I am on my way to hand my resignation letter into the SecNav." Vance replied.

"You can hand mine in while you're there." Gibbs replied withdrawing an envelope from his pocket.

"You just keep that with you all the time Leroy?" Jack asked shocked.

"No it was in my desk I wrote it the day we thought Tony was dead after his car blew-up I just had to fill in the date." Gibbs explained.

"If you're sure." Vance replied reluctantly taking the envelope from Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Roberts called pointing his head out the door.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent DiNozzo has developed a fluid in his lungs and a fever." Dr. Roberts replied.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"He doesn't have long left so I'd recommend everybody close to him say goodbye." Dr. Roberts replied.

**A/N: Guess what? You are getting another new chapter later today! I originally wrote it as one chapter but felt it was too long so I divided it in two. Honestly it would have had around three thousand words if I kept it as is. Please feel free to review both. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Loss

**A/N: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**

Gibbs walked towards Tony's room. He had allowed everybody else to see Tony before him just in case he couldn't hold on long enough. Ducky however had encouraged everybody to keep their visits short to try ensure that Gibbs had enough time so say goodbye to Tony. He had tried to call Senior but he was in a meeting and refused to even step out and say goodbye on the phone. Both Gibbs and Jack were infuriated by that. Jack had driven four hours and left LJ in charge at the store. For Tony and his own father couldn't even say two simple words into a phone. He got to Tony's room but somebody else was in there. He peeked in and saw Jimmy talking with Tony.

"It's my fault you are like this I should have told Gibbs or Vance at the very least fought harder." Jimmy said his voice cracking. Gibbs could tell he had been crying.

"It's not your fault kid." Gibbs said.

"Yes it is! I should have told someone what was going on but Tony told me not to so I didn't and now he's dying!" Jimmy cried.

"No kid he should have come to me. No I should have made him tell me what was wrong." Gibbs replied.

"You come in and say goodbye now." Jimmy replied. "Goodbye T you were a good friend." He said squeezing Tony's shoulder.

Jimmy left allowing Gibbs to enter Tony's room. He sat down by Tony's bed to say his final goodbyes to his beloved agent.

"Dammit DiNozzo you should have come to me. I would have taken care of it for you I would have believed you and made sure those two monsters were punished. You were a damn good agent probably the best I ever had. You are the reason McGee and Ziva are such great agents. You were like a son to me and I loved you. I should have said it before I love you Tony. There were days I didn't know why I bothered getting out of bed and you would say or do something that would remind me why I am here. There are so many cases that would have never been solved so many lives that would have been lost if it weren't for you. I will never forget you DiNozzo because I know you will always be right behind me watching my six." Gibbs said pouring his heart out to his agent and son.

That was probably the most he had spoken at once in his life but he wanted Tony to know exactly how he felt about him. He sat by his beloved agents side holding his hand. Wishing that it was him lying in that bed losing the battle to stay alive while Tony held his hand. Hoping that Jimmy would let go of the guilt he felt from his friends injuries. If anything Jimmy had given Tony more time. If it weren't for Jimmy letting him stay at his place and making sure that either him or Breena was with Tony at all times. Heck Jimmy had been the one to see that Tony's breaks had been cut. If it weren't for Jimmy there may not have been a chance for goodbyes. Just identifying Tony in a morgue. He couldn't stand that.

"Hey man I guess you've had better days." A voice called behind Gibbs.

Gibbs whirled around to see Dr. Pitt standing behind him. "Why didn't you look at Tony's lungs but you are visiting?" he asked.

"Today is actually my day off but Emma switched shifts so she could visit her parents next weekend. So she called and told me about Tony it's a shame." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Yeah. Hey you want a minute alone to say goodbye?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Dr. Pitt replied.

Gibbs exited the room and allowed Brad to say a final goodbye to Tony. Gibbs knew there was a very slim chance that Tony would survive. He was trying his best to hold on to that hope. He had even considered telling Tony he didn't have permission to die but he knew if he did that and Tony died anyway he'd die thinking he'd failed Gibbs. He had wanted to make sure that everybody said what they needed to say. Now he was just waiting for Tony to either die or by some miracle pull through. After a few minutes Dr. Pitt came out and let Gibbs go back to his son. This time he stood directly over Tony by the bed, slid his arms under Tony's body and a pulled him as close as he could.

"I hate to do this DiNozzo but I am giving you permission to die." Gibbs said sadly.

He held Tony tighter, bent down kissed his forehead and then he was gone. The machines went off and Dr. Roberts came in and turned them off. He allowed Gibbs a few more minutes with his body. Gibbs climbed in the bed and held on to his son. Until somebody came to take Tony away. It took four men to separate Gibbs from Tony's body.

"You should have come to me!" he called one last time as they held him back so they could take Tony away. Jack had waited outside Tony's room to support his son. He was the one who went out and told the others about Tony. Upon hearing the news Ducky took charge offering comfort to the others yet letting his own tears fall. McGee simply walked out of the room cursing Ramirez and Kline. Ziva tried and failed to hold back tears. Abby immediately burst into tears burying her face in Ducky's chest. Jimmy awkwardly ran out yelling "It's all my fault!" Breena chasing behind him. Gibbs walked out like a zombie actually accepting a hug from Jack. Gibbs walked over and pulled his remaining agents close, Abby shyly walked over and joined the group hug.

"We're gonna get through this." Gibbs assured.

Everybody returned home that night all having different reactions to Tony's death.

Abby couldn't be alone but didn't want to impose on any of the team so she stayed with Sister Rosa for the night. She curled up on the extra bed holding Bert to her chest, burying her face in his fur, and soaking him with tears. Wondering how people could do something so terrible to Tony.

Ziva went to a twenty four hour gym. She wrapped her hands and slammed her fists into the punching bag. Hitting it so hard that at one point it actually hit another piece of equipment causing a middle aged women to look up with wide eyes. She was doing to it what she wanted to do to Ramirez and Kline but those scumbags weren't worth risking her job. As she left two men growled at her. She shot them a death glare and stormed out.

Ducky went home and poured himself some tea. He sat on his couch and tried to watch T.V. but the old thing was acting up again. So he gave up and turned it off. He drank his tea and went to bed. He had a long day ahead. Tomorrow he would be preforming Anthony's autopsy. Something he would not have to do if it weren't for hate. A terrible thing that had taken far too many lives.

McGee went home alone. He tried to write but could not seem to focus. So he eventually gave up and walked over to his bookshelves. As he looked for a book he saw a picture of him and Ramirez at some NCIS team building exercise they had been partners for a few activities. He picked up the picture studied if for a minute before thrusting it into the wall and smiled as the frame shattered on impact and the photograph caught on a loose nail and ripped. "YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" he exclaimed relieved his downstairs neighbor who always complained about the noise he made was at a his college reunion. He slid down the wall. Jethro walked over and placed his head on McGee's leg looking up at him with curious eyes yet sad eyes. He remembered when he first met Jethro after he attacked him. How Tony had tormented him about it. He had tried getting Tony back by popping a seltzer tablet in his mouth and faking other rabies symptoms. Unfortunately it back fired when Tony panicked and screamed bloody murder for Ducky fighting off tears.

"I lost a really great friend today Jethro." McGee said sadly stroking the dogs head.

Jimmy went home and curled up in Breena's arms. He felt like he was never going to stop crying. He hated himself no matter what anybody said he still blamed himself for Tony dying. He was dreading helping Ducky with the autopsy tomorrow. He knew that it was Ramirez and Kline who had killed Tony but he still felt at fault somehow. He should have told but he was just respecting Tony's wishes He walked into the room Tony had stayed in it killed him to see. It looked like Tony would be coming back in any time his DVD played opened and on his bed, his dirty plate from breakfast on the floor, a book lying half off the bed. Jimmy knew his apartment was the same way clothes scattered all over the floor, dishes in the sink. Jimmy just wanted Tony too be home not lying dead in a drawer. He eventually tried to sleep but wound up waking up screaming from a nightmare about Tony.

Gibbs returned home with Jack. Jack wanted to talk about what had happened but Gibbs just stormed off to the basement. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank a toast to Tony tears pouring from his eyes. He couldn't fight it. He just sat down in the darkness of his basement drinking bourbon, toasting Tony, and working on some project even he couldn't figure out what he was making. He wound up drinking half the bottle his last toast was slurred and barely auditable but still touched his heart and he knew it would have made Tony proud. He prayed to God that all that bourbon would make him forget the events of that day. He partially wished that someone with a grudge on him would come in and shoot him in the head ending this pain. He had lost another child and just wanted to forget but needed to be strong for his remaining team.

**A/N: OK so the challenge is due Wednesday and I have two more chapters that I need to do. I will either have one tomorrow or post two again on Wednesday depending on how fast I work. Please review. Thank you so much for reading.**


	12. Saying Goodbye

Tony's funeral was five days later. If one word could describe everybody at NCIS it was devastated. Even the people who didn't like him were horrified by what happened to him. His coffin had been lovingly built by Gibbs. It was hard because he had only had a few days. The fact that he hadn't slept since Tony's attack and that Jack had helped him contributed to its rapid construction. He had built using the best wood he could buy along with fine white satin and a gorges pillow that had been on him and Shannon's bed. He hated to sacrifice the pillow it was so precious to him but, Tony was too. So he didn't mind letting it go for his boy. He had selected Tony's finest suit a custom made Italian that was likely worth more than Gibbs's whole wardrobe combined. Per Tony's wishes his other suites were donated to a charity that provided suits to people who couldn't afford their own for job interviews. Him, McGee, and Jimmy had each taken one was well despite the differences in size. His movie collection was divided up amongst Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy. The ones that nobody took were donated to Bethesda.

Everybody gathered at the Catholic Church where Kate's funeral had been held Friday afternoon at two o'clock. Tony hadn't been a religious man but had grown up Catholic. So Gibbs had arranged for the funeral to be held there. Everybody sat around in the church lobby before the service began.

"Are you OK McGee?" Gibbs asked seeing McGee sitting on a bench staring sadly out the window.

"Why?" McGee asked voice cracking.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"Please tell me those monsters that killed him will rot and suffer in jail." McGee pleased.

"They murdered a federal agent they are going away for life." Gibbs replied.

"What if they get off on insanity?" McGee asked.

"They murdered a federal agent for no reason they are sociopaths." Gibbs repeated.

"It's so unfair!" McGee cried.

"I know McGee." Gibbs replied.

"No you don't I trusted Ramirez he was my friend and he murdered Tony! I would vent to him about Tony when he got on my nerves and he twisted it around as an excuse to murder Tony!" McGee cried.

"I almost let Kline on my team. I never liked him he seemed to only care about climbing the ladder than solving cases and saving lives but he was the best agent we had at the time. Then Tony came along and he was a million times better and care about helping people." Gibbs explained.

"Abby can I talk to you?" Ziva asked.

"Of course you can Ziva!" Abby replied looking up.

"I cannot believe Tony is gone." Ziva said.

"I know Ziva isn't it just the worst thing ever?" Abby asked.

"Yes it is especially because I because I." Ziva replied.

"Because you want? Oh God you loved him didn't you?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied nodding.

"I'm so sorry Ziva." Abby replied.

"Jackson how is Jethro doing?" Vance asked.

"Not good I'm afraid." Jackson replied.

"Oh yeah what's going on?" Vance asked.

"Well the first few days he was pretty quiet he just drank bourbon and worked on the coffin. Last night last night was different." Jack replied.

"What happened last night?" Vance asked.

"Last night I spent most of the night locked in a closet hiding from Leroy's rampage. He yelled, cursed, threw things around, punched and kicked the walls, and smashed stuff. He pretty much trashed his house. Then finally I heard this thud and went out to see him on his knees crying. It was a rough one." Jack replied.

"I'm really worried about him Ducky." Breena said pointing to Jimmy who was lying in the fetal position on the floor.

"Oh dear" Ducky replied.

"All he does is wander around like a zombie and sit in Tony's room. When he can sleep he wakes up screaming for Tony. I don't know what to do. I am so worried about him." Breena replied.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called.

"Tony" Jimmy whimpered.

"No Mr. Palmer it's me." Ducky replied.

"Oh Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We are at Anthony's funeral." Ducky replied.

"Oh God Tony's dead!" Jimmy cried.

"Yes he is I am so sorry Jimmy." Breena replied.

"Make him come back!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I wish I could I really do." Ducky replied.

"Oh Jimmy." Breena whispered.

"It's just not fair! He never did anything to them he never really hurt anyone and they still killed him!" Jimmy sobbed into Breena's chest.

"I know Jimmy but I wish it was different too. I really do." Breena replied.

"We all wish that young Anthony was still with us and had not suffered the way he did." Ducky replied.

Tony's funeral officially began at three o'clock after a few hymns and some scripture the minister asked Gibbs come up to deliver Tony's eulogy. Gibbs hadn't wanted to do it but Tony had asked him to do it years ago and he didn't want to let his son down so he agreed.

"Any of you who know me know that I am a man of very few words but, in this situation I don't think we have time for me to say how I felt about Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. He was so loyal I knew I could count on him even if the others went against me. He was an amazing agent. Always so devoted to helping people and doing whatever it took to solve the case even if it meant breaking protocol. He was like a son to me and I loved him. I cannot believe that he died the way that he did. He didn't deserve to be beaten in a parking garage and then die in a cold hospital room. He deserved to either die a hero in a blaze of glory or die in his sleep at an old age. Rest in Peace son and Semper Fi."

Gibbs had a difficult time delivering the eulogy his voice cracked and he had to keep wiping tears from his eyes. It didn't help that he felt like he was going to throw up the whole time. When he was finally finished he walked slowly back to the pew and collapsed into his seat between Jack and McGee. He looked around and saw that everybody was crying. Tony's funeral was beyond packed all the seats were filled; people were standing around the sanctuary and had filled out into the lobby. So many people had come to say goodbye to a wonderful man.

After the service a much smaller graveside service was held. About ten minutes into the half hour service Jimmy started to actually scream everybody turned around and stared. Breena and Ducky simply led him out. After Jimmy left everybody stood up and gathered around the grave. To say a few words.

Ducky wanted to check on Jimmy so he went first. "My dear boy I can tell you that you will never be forgotten."

Abby went next. "Oh Tony why did so many people like hurting you so much? I am going to miss you forever."

Vance went next. "I am so sorry that I didn't believe you Tony. If I could change things I would."

Ziva went after him. Tony I loved you. It should not have ended like this it really shouldn't have."

McGee was next. "Ramirez was my friend Tony but you were my best friend I could always count on you to make my day. Ramirez is nothing to me now he doesn't even deserve to be my enemy but you are still my best friend.

Jack went next while Gibbs tried to regain composure. "Kid you meant the world to my son so you meant the world to me."

Gibbs went last. "Goodbye son."

After everybody but the two Gibbs men left Gibbs knelt by the grave. Jack placed his hand on his son's shoulder but Gibbs turned around and asked him to leave. Once Jack left Gibbs spoke. "You broke my heart DiNozzo I hope you realize that. I feel like I did after Kelly died." He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at the row of graves behind Tony's two belonged to his girls and one would one-day be his home. His was directly behind Tony's. He took some comfort in knowing that even in death he would be right behind Tony. "Take care of them girls" he whispered before walking away.

**A/N: I wrote two more chapters that I will post on this site either later tonight or early tomorrow morning. They are already up on the NFA site though. I have a link on my profile. Today is the last day of the challenge this is entered in on NFA so it has to end. Final chapter will explain the inspiration for this story. Thanks for reading please review.**


	13. Justice and Recovery

Six months after Tony was killed Ramirez and Kline went on trial for his murder. They had one count of first degree murder of a federal agent, multiple counts of assault against a federal agent, threats to a federal agent, and one case of assault and threat to a civilian. They were looking at life sentences. That's what everybody on Team Gibbs wanted. Actually they wanted to beat them so bad what they did to DiNozzo looked like nothing. The team had separated after Tony died. Gibbs retied and had just got back the month before from spending one in Stillwater with Jack before going down to Mexico for three. Today was the first time anybody had been in contact with Ziva sine Tony's funeral. Vance had left too and was trying to regain the trust of the team Abby was still the Forensic Expert but kept to herself and stayed in her lab most of the time except for the time she spent with McGee in the elevator. McGee had actually gotten a huge promotion from Junior Agent to Assistant Director. Everybody knew it was just Vance trying to save face after not believing Tony which had led to his death. Everybody was proud of McGee though. Ducky was still the head ME in fact he was currently the only ME. Jimmy had struggled with Tony's death and pretty much broke down. Everybody tried to help him get through it without having to have professional help. The day Jimmy brought in a teddy bear that he swore was Tony who he was convinced was very much alive and attacked Ducky for trying to take it was the day they took him away. That was three months ago and he still wasn't back or even out of the hospital yet. The judge called everybody to the stand.

Since he had been the director at the time Vance went first. "When Agent DiNozzo first came to me complaining of harassment I thought he was just covering something else. He had so many complaints against him I figured that he could never suffer harassment. I was wrong and now I have to live with that.

Abby was called up next. "Tony was my friend and this sweet goofy guy. I do not know why people would want to kill somebody for a job or just because they did not like the way he treated someone else. It's really hard because while Tony teased people he would have never hurt anyone."

Ducky went next. "Anthony was such a sweet young man who seemingly never did anything to James or Parker yet they felt the need to murder him. I performed his autopsy and all I can say is. I have been in this profession for years and have done countless brutal murders and have never once been horrified by what I saw but when I cut Anthony open and saw what they had done to him. Just looking at his naked body gave away the horrors. Honestly the act that that young man hung on as long as he did shows his strength. My point is that I actually felt sick when I saw him. God my assistant had a nervous breakdown because of he saw his friend get attacked."

Ziva was called next. "I do not believe that people would hurt Tony. I mean I joked about it but I never actually would. Well we had a physical fight once and I hurt him but I felt bad when I realized what I had done. They didn't seem to care."

McGee went next. "I feel somewhat responsible for this. I was kind of friends with Ramirez and would sometimes vent to him when Tony got to me. Tony did drive me crazy sometimes but I never wanted him to die. He was my best friend and I miss him so much. I don't miss Ramirez though."

Gibbs was last but his was probably the most heart breaking. "Tony was he was like a son to me. I cannot believe that people would hurt him the way those two did. I knew something was wrong with him but I was stupid enough to wait for him to come to me. By the time I found out what was happening it was after Jimmy tearfully told us what happened while Tony lay dying in the hospital. Tony didn't deserve what they did." Suddenly Gibbs got a weird look on his face and started screaming "They killed my son! They killed my son!" Everybody watched sorrowfully as a bailiff drug a still screaming Gibbs out.

The trial was far from over that was just the first part but Ramirez and Kline were more than likely going away for life.

Meanwhile in the mental ward of Georgetown University hospital Jimmy Palmer stood outside the door to his group therapy session. He didn't go in he didn't want to be there at all but he had to be. All because he witnessed his best friend get murdered by co-workers and he couldn't handle it. He just broke down one-day and now he was here. Actually he had been crumbling since the day Tony died. He had been attacked too and they had threatened him and Breena. Sighing he walked in and sat down.

"My name is James Palmer but everybody calls me Jimmy. I am here because six months ago my best friend was beaten to death in front of. The people that did it said that if I told they would kill me and rape my wife. They hurt me too but less severely. I miss Tony more every day.

**A/N: Second to last chapter. I wrote it quickly and last minute I had actually written most of the epilogue before I even thought to start this. New and final chapter will be posted later. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	14. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**A/N: Major character death within.**

McGee sat on the end of his bed and starred up at the ceiling. He felt a little weird having the celebration today considering what happened on this day five years ago. Five years ago his best friend Anthony "Tony" Dimitri DiNozzo Jr. died at the hands of two other agents. James Ramirez and Parker Kline had brutally attacked Tony in the parking garage and he died in the hospital later that day. They had been making his life hell for two weeks. Just because Kline wanted his job and Ramirez didn't like the way he treated McGee. That had hurt McGee in ways that were almost unbearable at times. McGee was relieved that they got life sentences with no hope of parole. They had even been sent to two separate but very rough prisons. Ramirez had been sent to San Quentin in California while Kline had been sent to Rikers Island in New York. A huge help in their sentence being so heavy and so quick was that everybody in their little NCIS family had testified against them. Well everybody but Jimmy. That a heartbreaking story. McGee hoped that Ramirez and Kline were miserable in jail though he had no desire to be in contact with them in fact Ramirez had written McGee once and McGee had claimed harassment so any mail from him would be thrown out by the post office.

"Timmy we need to go!" Abby called.

"I'll be right there Abbs!" McGee called back.

An hour later the McGee's were at the reception hall on Quantico for McGee's big promotion ceremony. Along with all the remaining members of their NCIS family.

"I am so proud of you Timmy!" Abby cried.

"Yes my dear boy this is quite the accomplishment." Ducky added.

"McGee I am um well I guess er I'm proud of you man." Jimmy replied nervously.

"We all are." Breena said.

"Yeah McGee youngest director in NCIS history quite the feat." Gibbs added.

"I am proud to see you here." Vance said.

"Way to go daddy!" three year old Tony cried.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" eighteen month old Ziva cried.

So much had changed in the five years since Tony's death. Both good and bad. Sometimes McGee had to pinch himself just to know that it was all real and not some crazy dream. Sometimes he wished it was a dream others he was glad it happened the way it had. No matter how tragic the circumstances.

Abby and he had actually had a pretty good life. They had started spending time together after Tony's funeral. Though there relationship hadn't officially begun until about five months after Tony died and they married fifteen months after Tony's death. They dated for two months before McGee proposed and eight months later they wed. Gibbs proudly walked Abby down the aisle. Three years ago they were blessed with a beautiful, energetic, and loving son whom they named Anthony Michael McGee than a year and a half later they welcomed a gorgeous, radiant little girl Catlin Ziva McGee. McGee had been named Assistant Director after Vance left. He was lucky that Granger had opted to stay in LA until two years later when he unexpectedly stepped down along with Henrietta Lang. Rumors ran rampant through NCIS about their departure but nothing was confirmed. After that Jerome Craig who had become director in the place of Vance had sent the new Assistant Director Camille Armstrong to LA so the McGee's didn't have to move across the country. Now Craig was retiring at age sixty he was still fairly young but had a health scare and decided he wanted to spend more time with his family. Abby was of course still the head Forensics Expert but had allowed an Assistant Kris Charles they had been together for three and a half years and were doing well together despite a difference of opinions at first. Since Kris was a headstrong conservative who didn't respect that Abby liberal working soon to be mom was perfectly qualified. Now they were very good friends and had an understanding and were very good friends.

Vance was leading a very happy life since leaving NCIS. He had actually become friends with the remaining members the Gibbs NCIS family. He was actually a cool and laid back guy when he wasn't the boss. Of course it took a long time and a lot of ass kissing on his part to regain the trust of the shattered team after they learned he had ignored Tony's plea for help. Now he had a job with FLETC training Probie's to be agents. One advantage was that by doing that he had set hours Monday through Friday 6am to 3 or 5pm. So he had more time to spend with his family much to Jackie's joy. He did teach boxing to inner city kids for free on nights and weekend but Jackie and the kids could help with that.

Jimmy had had a terrible time however. He had a nervous breakdown and spent three and a half months in a mental hospital. Followed by intensive therapy at first it had been daily then every other day and now he was at weekly. He got lucky because Breena had never left his side. Five years later he was at least close to his former self. The goofy kid was gone but the loving man had returned. He was happy again because two months ago Breena gave birth to a beautiful son Carson Anthony Palmer their first child.

Ducky had retired two years after Tony's death. He waited until Jimmy had gotten back on his feet before retiring. After he did he sold his brownstone and moved away. He bought a cabin in Maine and spent his days walking around his property and volunteering. His favorite was when he did story time for kids at the library.

The most tragic story was Ziva though. She died two days after Ramirez and Kline's first trial. She got mad and went for a drive to clear her head. Of course being Ziva she was going way too fast. It was a rainy day and she was on a poorly lit back road. She hit a wet patch, lost control and went into a tree. She died instantly.

For all that he had been through Gibbs was doing well. . Jack had died last year he just didn't wake up one day. Gibbs missed him but was coping. He had sold his house to the McGee's he just had too many memories there which seemed to hurt him more than help. He just bought a small house. Since he was only there for half the year the winter months. The summer months he spent on the beach of Mexico drinking and flirting with girls in his teak hot tub. He still built things in the basement of his home and was still Gibbs he just seemed more relaxed. He kept pictures of Kelly, Kate, Tony, and Ziva in his wallet his lost children.

**FIN**

**A/N: Well that's it. I just want to thank everybody who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. It was only me second submission to a challenge and far better than the first in my opinion. I wanted to explain a few things about this story. First of all the point of this challenge was that the person doesn't go to Gibbs. Second I am sorry I didn't mention that this was a deathfic I will edit it to say so. Third my inspiration for this came from all the people on the message boards and Facebook page who have said that "Tony doesn't deserve to be an agent because of his immaturity." Or "Should die because of how he treats McGee." Yeah somebody actually said that! I know WTF right? I killed Ziva because I did not know how to write her without Tony. I am not saying she can't live without him but as a Tiva shipper I don't know how to write. I mean is she happy or sad? Does she find new love and have a family or stay alone? Palmer's breakdown had been planned since I decided to make this a deathfic though and I am sure Breena would stick by him if it became cannon. Again thanks for being a part of this. I am sad and glad to be done. Sad because I enjoyed writing it so much and glad because it was time consuming especially since I am working on two other stories which probably suffered because of this. Please review they are still appreciated. **


End file.
